unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
UnAnything Wiki:A Guide To UnAnything
So, you want to edit on UnAnything? Well, this is a simple guide that will tell you exactly how to do that without blowing up the site and annoying the other users. Yes, we know it's REALLY long. Just read it! Rules :Please read THIS PAGE before doing anything else! Yes, even UnAnything has rules. We hate rules too, but we need them. In addition to this, you should simply use your common sense to know what and what not to do. Making An Account See Wikia Help: Create an account for help. Click to create an account. How To Edit A Page If you do not know how to edit a page, then you are a lost cause it is very simple. First click on the "Edit" button, which can be found on the top of any page. Then, you will be taken to the editor. Having users edit pages is how we have so much content on UnAnything. We greatly appreciate the help of anyone willing to add to our vast encyclopedia of nonsense. There are two ways to edit a page: Visual Mode Visual mode is the n00b default editor. All you must do is type text wherever you want it. At the top there are many buttons you can push. They include basic functions such as making text bold and italic. You can also include hyperlinks to pages using the chain button. This is good for allowing users to easily access our site. You can also: #Make numbered lists. *Make bulleted lists. : And indent text. There is also a drop down box. Use this to create headings. By default it is set on normal text. However, you can change it to make various headings to mark different sections of a page, such as the ones you see here. You can also align text to different sides of the page, and undo things you have typed. On the right, there is a menu that has yet more buttons for you to push. There is a photo button, which allows you to add a photo to a page. There are also gallery, slideshow, slider, video, and table buttons. Below that, you can add categories to pages. Finally, you can add templates to pages. Just click on one of the pre-chosen templates, or click on "add other template". Templates are used for various reasons. Source Mode Source mode is the editor that the smart people use. If you go the the top right corner of your editor, you will see the "source" and "visual" tabs. Click on the source tab to turn this on. With source mode, you can code pages without having to deal with all of the buttons. Many editors prefer to use source over visual due to its additional features and more straightforward use. We recommend you use source mode. Just like visual mode, you just type to add text. There are many additional functions you can do by using source mode, but this guide will tell you the basics. Italic To make text italic, just add two apostrophes to either end of the text. If you type I want this text to be italic. you will get I want this text to be italic. Bold To make text bold, you use THREE apostrophes. If you type I want this text to be bold!!! You will get: I want this text to be bold!!! Links To make a hyperlink, you do this: UnAnything Wiki This makes: UnAnything Wiki To make a hyperlink with different text, you do this: The main page. This makes: The main page. Photos To add a photo, use type the name of the file. If I want this file on a page, I will do this: That will make: On UnAnything, we usually include images as thumbnails. To do that, we add "thumb" to the coding: But now I want the image to the left. I add that to the coding. You can also change the size, and add a caption. Other Features In source mode, you can also add templates. For example, if there is a page that is way too short, you can add the stub template. To do this, put on the bottom of the page. This will mark the page as a stub. To add a category to a page, just type Category:Example on the bottom of a page, or in the category box to the right. There are many other more complicated features that can be accomplished using source mode, but they are for advanced coding and template creation. Probably too complicated for your little mind. But wait there's more! You can also put musics in your user page just copy this code and paste it on your userpage. Make sure you are in source mode when you paste this code. ' ' ' '''This is going to be the result.' Categories When editing a page, you can put categories on it. We told you how to add categories in the previous section. Categories are used to show what groups various pages fit in. If it is the page of a character, you add Category:Guys. If it is the page for a gun, you would add Category:Stuff, Category:Weapons, and Category:Guns. Pages can have many categories, depending on the topic. You can add any category to a page. Any you can think of. But just because you can, doesn't mean you should. First, the category should actually fit the page. Do not add Bowser to Category:Birds. Does he look like a bird to you? If you are not sure if a page fits in a category, read the description of the category. If you add a category that is ridiculously irrelevant, we might just facepalm, followed by annihilating you with a rocket launcher. Also, you should try to use categories that are already in use, if possible. A complete list can be found . This is to avoid the use of categories that only have one page in them. This used to be quite a problem in UnAnything. If you want to make your own category, go ahead! Just make sure it makes sense, and you put in many pages that fit the category description. If you're not sure, just ask. Creating Pages :For more information, see UnAnything Wiki:Page Creation Rules. Creating pages is a great way to add content to UnAnything! Click to create a page. All you have to do is name it, and then start adding fancy letters! When creating a page, try not to make it too short. This is simply a waste of a page. At least add some content when creating a page. Also, make sure you: *Remove the image placeholder. *Add necessary categories to the page you create. *Make it more than a few sentences. At least a paragraph or two, but the more the better. *Make it look good. We like to pretend we know what we're doing. Also, understand that when you create a page, it is not "your" page. The second you click publish, it is one of the many articles on UnAnything. Anybody is allowed to edit it whenever they want. Grammur/Spellin on unanything we prid rselves in exlent splling 'n grmmr But seriously, we're not here to look like idiots. That's what Facebook is for. The only time you should use bad grammar or spelling is when it is both intentional and funny (that last part was italicized to show it is important). This page is an excellent example of terrible grammar done right. The Read More section If the Read More section is there referring to guys, this shows how their powerfulness can be compared (e.g. Do being compared to WaWaWaWaTinky-Winky since it's on the read more page). Almost Done... Finally, have fun! Go and add your spam and lame jokes onto all of our pages! (Not really. Spam is against the rules, and lame jokes are lame.) Feel free to ask an administrator for help if you have any questions! We don't bite, honest! A list of admins can be found here.